yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Community
Introduction A Community is a place for players to gather together. While there is no penalty for playing the game without being in a community, joining one gives you certain benefits. This includes *Access to the Item Fountain, which gives you random free items including trainers, gold, coins, Fairy Stones, and Ring Shards *Bonuses during certain events such as Point UP percentages *Reward ladders during certain events, allowing for you to get more items during an event You can check the Events page to see if a current event allows for community bonuses and rewards. Forming a Community If you do not wish to join a community, you may create your own. Be aware that communities with only 1 active player will not offer much benefit unless that 1 player is constantly doing the Score Challenge to get more materials to level up their facilities. Joining a Community You can either search for a community or make yourself open to invitations from others. To search for a community, you can do so by either knowing a specific community's name, or by doing a general search based on the kind of community you wish to join. Most communities are Japanese, but there are some in English. Visit the Discord server to ask about which English communities have openings. Membership Communities have 3 roles for its members: Master, Submaster, and Member. A community master is the one who leads the community. This role is automatically assigned to the player who formed the community. Masters can perform the following actions: * Assign Submasters * Transfer the master role to another player * Accept/Reject member requests * Kick out members * Change the community name, description, and policy Submasters are assigned by community masters to help in moderating the community. Submasters can perform the following actions: * Accept/Reject member requests * Kick out members * Change the community name, description, and policy Members are regular community members. They can chat with other members, see other member's activity and princes, and participate in any community event to be held. Note that if a master leaves a community or has not logged in for 14 days, the submaster with the highest rank will automatically gain the master role. *If there are no submasters, the member with the highest rank will automatically gain the role *If there are ties in ranks, the member who joined the community earlier will automatically gain the role. Facilities Facilities offer community members extra benefits in the game. All facilities start with Level 1 upon forming a community.To increase a facility’s level, members must contribute materials, which can be obtained in the Score Challenge mode. Tap on the facility you wish to upgrade. As the facilities levels increase, more features become available for the members. Some princes also dwell in these facilities, where you can see them interact with one another. They also sometimes give you extra gifts if you see a small present box displayed over the facility. *Members: Displays the current members, as well as who has the role of Master/Submasters *Chat: Lets you talk to the other members of your community *Management: Differs depending on your status in the community. For general members, you will see an option to invest in facilities, thus displaying what facilities your community has and which level they are at, and an option to leave the community. Masters and Submasters have other options as well. *News: View your community member's new accomplishments, such as prince acquisitions, ranking up, and score challenge scores. Cottage A place for other people to stay. More members can join the community if its level is increased. Item Fountain Item Fountain gives you random items in a specified interval. Increasing the level decreases the waiting period and better items become available. Examples of items obtainable are gold, trainers, ring shards, friend coins, and Gacha Tickets. Library The library records various accounts in the Dream World. This unlocks Side Story quests which focuses on endeavors of other princes outside the Main Story. Event Hut Event huts are present only in community events. As the level increases, the community point bonus also increases. The event hut resets back to level 1 for every community event. Category:Game Features